


Abide with me, fast falls the eventide

by MadameFruitcake (reilin)



Series: Abide With Me [1]
Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/pseuds/MadameFruitcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I miei clienti preferiti, però, sono senza alcun dubbio gli agenti di polizia della  vicina centrale. Ogni sera, quando finiscono il loro turno, puntuali come tanti orologi svizzeri si riversano nel mio pub ed allora non c'è quasi più spazio per nessun altro: detective e poliziotti in uniforme prendono posto davanti al bancone e ai tavoli, intenzionati a non andare via finché non avranno bevuto fino all'ultima goccia di alcool del locale.</p>
<p>|Crossover LOM/A2A| Spoiler per la S03E08 di Ashes to Ashes|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abide with me, fast falls the eventide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [Ayame_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_B/gifts).



** Abide with me, fast falls the eventide **

  
  
_Abide with me, fast falls the eventide;_  
 _The darkness deepens; Lord, with me abide;_  
 _When other helpers fail and comforts flee,_  
 _Help of the helpless, oh, abide with me._  
 ** _[Abide with me]_**  
  
  
Il lavoro di barman non è affatto facile, amici miei. Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che in fondo non c'è nulla di particolarmente difficile o faticoso nel gestire un pub: si tratta di sorridere a qualunque battuta dei tuoi avventori – per quanto di cattivo gusto o razzista essa possa essere - e di servire loro ogni sorta di alcolico fino a quando sono talmente sbronzi da non reggersi più in piedi e ti tocca  accompagnarli fuori dal locale, giusto? Beh, lasciate che vi dica che non siete mai stati più lontani dalla verità!   
  
Sono passati così tanti anni da quando ho aperto il Railway Arms in questa città sporca ed arrabbiata che risponde al nome di Manchester: non saprei dire con precisione quanto tempo è passato, a volte mi sembrano quasi secoli, è tutto abbastanza confuso nella mia mente.   
In tutti questi giorni passati dietro il bancone del mio pub, credetemi, ne ho viste di persone: c'è sempre l'uomo di mezza età che ogni sera dopo il lavoro viene da te e ordina uno scotch dopo l'altro per ingannare il tempo ed evitare di rientrare a casa da una moglie arrabbiata e da dei figli che non lo rispettano, lo stesso che guarda con un pizzico di invidia i ragazzi seduti al tavolo accanto alla porta che, birre in mano, ridono e discutono a voce alta dell'ultima partita del City. A volte ci si trova davanti qualcuno che è appena arrivato in città e viene da te perché ha bisogno di qualcosa di forte per superare lo shock di essersi appena ritrovato in una sorta di discarica a cielo aperto. Spesso si tratta di un commesso viaggiatore che è venuto in città con la speranza di concludere qualche buon affare e che, immancabilmente, se ne tornerà a casa a mani vuote e probabilmente senza portafoglio, che qualche delinquente avrà ben pensato di rubargli mentre lui barcolla sbronzo in un vicolo stretto e maleodorante. Forse a portargli via fino all'ultimo _pence_ sarà proprio uno dei tizi poco raccomandabili che occupano uno dei tavoli più appartati del locale e da quasi due ore non fanno che parlottare in modo concitato, lanciando di tanto in tanto qualche occhiataccia agli altri avventori.  
  
I miei clienti preferiti, però, sono senza alcun dubbio gli agenti di polizia della  vicina centrale. Ogni sera, quando finiscono il loro turno, puntuali come tanti orologi svizzeri si riversano nel mio pub ed allora non c'è quasi più spazio per nessun altro: detective e poliziotti in uniforme prendono posto davanti al bancone e ai tavoli, intenzionati a non andare via finché non avranno bevuto fino all'ultima goccia di alcool del locale. Mi piace davvero tanto parlare con loro e ascoltare le loro storie: ci sono sere più belle e spensierate di altre, quando la squadra al completo festeggia il buon esito di qualche operazione – una rapina sventata, l'arresto di qualche grosso delinquente –, altre  volte, invece, c'è ben poco per cui gioire – la morte di un bambino che non si è riusciti in alcun modo a salvare, la scarcerazione di qualche pericoloso bastardo che se l'è cavata per un maledetto cavillo, il dolore e la rabbia per un collega caduto in servizio – ma anche in questi momenti bui loro rimangono comunque tutti insieme, seduti a un tavolo a bere in silenzio una pinta di birra.  
Non dovrei dirlo, ma fra tutti gli agenti di polizia della stazione di _Stepford House_ c’è un gruppo al quale sono più affezionato che agli altri: si tratta della squadra sgangherata di detective guidata dall'Ispettore Capo Gene Hunt. Sì, loro sono senza dubbio i clienti che prediligo perché si può imparare così tanto da loro, sia quando, euforici, festeggiano come dei selvaggi fino a quasi distruggermi il locale, che quando se ne restano seduti, gli occhi fissi nel bicchiere davanti a loro e il petto colmo di un'angoscia inspiegabile ed indicibile.  
Col passare del tempo ho imparato ad apprezzare e a conoscere ognuno di loro e credo proprio che rimarrebbero sorpresi delle cose che so, alcune delle quali ignote persino a loro stessi.  
So perfettamente qual è il loro _“veleno”_ preferito: una pinta di birra amara per Hunt e il suo fedele sergente Carling, una lager per Chris Skelton, un Porto con limone per Phillys, un bicchiere di vino rosso per la neo detective Cartwright e per Sam Tyler – anche se lui preferirebbe una Diet Coke, bibita che io faccio finta di non conoscere – .   
Non è questo che intendo, però: qualsiasi barman con un minimo di cervello e di senso per gli affari conosce a perfezione i gusti dei suoi clienti abituali e riesce sempre a mettere insieme quattro parole per tirarli su di morale quando siedono davanti a lui, sconsolati! Io so meglio di chiunque altro – _persino dei diretti interessati_ – cosa inquieta il loro animo in quelle sere nelle quali vedono tutto scuro, senza una via d’uscita, e attribuiscono la causa del loro malumore ad una brutta, dura giornata di lavoro; è mio compito rassicurarli quando i loro sguardi confusi e delusi incontrano il mio. In queste occasioni rivolgo loro il mio miglior sorriso e lascio che facciano la conoscenza dell' _altro Nelson_ , quello che con il suo accento strano e le frasi dai molteplici significati li esorta a tenere duro e a tirare fuori il meglio da ogni situazione, fino a quando arriverà per loro il momento in cui tutto sarà finalmente chiaro e ogni cosa avrà senso. Quando ciò accadrà io sarò con loro, pronto a guidarli e ad accoglierli con una pacca sulle spalle ed un barile di birra appena spillato, ma per adesso lascio che camminino per le strade di questo mondo, che vivano le loro vite: un uomo che ostenta una spavalderia che non sente davvero sua, angosciato dal desiderio di fare bene il suo lavoro e di compiacere suo padre al punto di morirne; un giovane agente un po' ottuso ma dal cuore d'oro, pronto a gettarsi davanti ad una pallottola pur di obbedire ad un capo del quale si fida ciecamente; una ragazza piena di entusiasmo e di curiosità che finirà col rivivere il momento in cui la follia del padre dell'uomo che ama l'ha strappata alla vita; un detective costantemente impegnato a lottare per ritornare a casa, in un lontano futuro, che deciderà infine di fare un salto di fede e tornare nell'unico posto a cui sente davvero di appartenere; senza dimenticare l'ispettore capo pieno di sé, abile conoscitore del mondo che lo circonda e dei suoi uomini, morto solo come un cane prima di poter diventare davvero uomo.  
  
Eh sì, fratelli miei, il lavoro del barman non è affatto facile...

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccomi qui, mi sono fatta coraggio e ho deciso di postare la prima oneshot di questa raccolta ispirata sia a Life on Mars che a Ashes to Ashes. L'idea mi è venuta guardando per l'ennesima volta la prima serie di LOM e riflettendo sul personaggio di Nelson: la fic si è praticamente scritta da sola, ma ultimamente ho ancora meno fiducia nelle mie capacità scrittorie rispetto al solito e così l'ho lasciata sonnecchiare nel mio hard disk per un paio di mesetti... ed ora eccola qua! Forse ho esagerato un pochino con l'angst, ma con questo fandom è fin troppo facile!  
> Una piccolissima precisazione: i due geniacci della Monastic non hanno mai chiarito le modalità della morte di Annie, ma da alcuni hints presenti lungo tutto il corso della prima stagione ho tratto il mio headcanon secondo il quale la donna vestita di rosso alla quale Vic Tyler fa del male sia proprio Annie, e che solo l'intervento di Sam che segue il padre nel bosco ha fatto in modo che lei non sia morta di nuovo per mano di Vic anche nel Geneverse.
> 
> La raccolta è costituita da questa fic - che è un crossover fra LOM e A2A con una netta predominanza dei temi di Life on Mars - e da un'altra storia, sempre dal POV di Nelson, che invece si incentra maggiormente sulle tematiche di Ashes to Ashes, focalizzandosi in particolare su quanto accaduto nel finale della series 3 e sulle mie speculazioni su quello che potrebbe essere accaduto in seguito.
> 
> Dedico questa fanfic e l'intera raccolta alle mie due muse ispiratrici: Ayame_B e Nykyo, vi voglio tanto bene, me luvs! ♥
> 
> Bene, vi ringrazio per aver letto fin quaggiù e spero di non avervi annoiato troppo!
> 
> Bisous,  
> ~reilin


End file.
